Increasing the flowering of plants is of considerable importance in the field of Horticultural and Agricultural, since increased flowering means increased flower crop in Horticulture and increased flowering would result in increased fruiting, which again means a better crop in agriculture. There is no known prior art for increasing flowering in plants particularly. Hitherto the prior art was limited to using chemical and organic fertilizers in agriculture and horticulture which would result in overall increasing of the plant flowering quality and ultimately, yield. But there is a limitation to the use of the fertilizers and compost because of the law of diminishing returns. Fertilizers will increase vegetative growth also along with flowering and fruiting. Therefore flowering and fruiting do not take place to their peak levels.
It is the object of the present invention to formulate a composition, which would specifically stimulate higher flowering in plants and not merely result in over all growth of the plant.
A prior art search has been made world wide including at the U.S. Patent office, database and European Patent Office, database for prior art relating to flowering stimulants in plants. In view of the fact of the uniqueness of the invention, there has been no promising discoveries or inventions in the field. The applicant's invention has given substantial lead with confirmed results for various agriculture and horticulture crops.